The invention relates to an electronic component comprising an electronic element and a metal housing, which housing is constituted by a sleeve which is closed on at least one end and which has a predominantly flat bottom in which an excess pressure protection means is arranged which is formed by at least one straight notch in the bottom.
The invention particularly relates to an electrolytic capacitor having such a housing.
The invention also relates to such a housing for an electronic component.
An aluminium housing for an electrolytic capacitor is described in, for example, German Patent Application DE No. 3543215. An excess pressure protection is provided in the bottom in the form of a thin-walled bottom part at the edge of which there is a weakened annular portion on the inside of the housing to which, if desired, a weakened annular portion on the outside of the housing is added.
A disadvantage of this known excess pressure protection is the smal reproducibility of the venting pressure, i.e. of the smallest internal pressure in the electronic component at which the notch opens and the protection starts operating. The use of a straight notch leads an improved reproducibility, but brings about problems as to the dimensional accuracy of the bottom of the housing. For example, in the case of a cylindrical housing having a straight notch in the bottom an out-of-roundness occurs of the other of magnitude of 0.3 mm at a cylinder diameter of 30.0 mm. On account of the necessary mechanical operations and manipulations of the housing during the manufacture of an electronic component an out-of-roundness of less than 0.1 mm is desired in many cases.